A black sweater costs $$24$, and a red watch costs $$2$. The black sweater costs how many times as much as the red watch costs?
The cost of the black sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $2$ $$24 \div $2 = 12$ The black sweater costs $12$ times as much as the red watch costs.